


Girls Talk Shit

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Crush on coworker Sebastian, Evans is a dick again, F/M, Girls talk shit, Gossip, Mean coworkers, Office bullying, Reader is a misfit, Reader is not popular, Reader writes erotic fiction on seb, Rumors, office job, slight romance, sweet seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls talk shit when you're backed up against it<br/>Don't believe any word that they hear<br/>And you can do what it is that you want<br/>Without some little bitch in your ear...</p><p>Girls talk shit, when your karma is crashing<br/>Girls talk shit, when it falls to the floor<br/>Girls talk shit, when you're biting your nails down<br/>To the quick cause you feel insecure</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Talk Shit

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this wonderful song by Garbage featuring Brody Dalle. Listen to it here. Believe me, it's worth it ;)  
> https://youtu.be/RkpT948yTGw

"Glamorous: Unlimited" is the top women's magazine that every professional woman wants to get a job at. You have been working for the magazine for several years and only got the job because you were one of the first staff writers when it first launched all those years ago. When you first began, it was fun, exciting and everyone got along real well until the editor in chief changed hands to a very handsome classic Frat boy male-chauvenist asshole, Chris Evans, who fired 99% of the original staff and hired all new younger and, in his words, "hotter chicks" to fill the staff. You always had a feeling that Evans only kept you around because he liked to toy with you. With the help of a few other mean coworkers, they have been making your worklife a living Hell because you are different. You are shy, quiet, don't care to dress in the latest fashion, you love dark colors, you like to wear pop culture t-shirts and know various geeky fandoms that no one else in that office understands, except for one person. 

Sebastian is heartbreakingly handsome. He started working at "Glamorous: Unlimited" a year after you did and he's been nothing but kind, charming and funny to you since Day one. Sebastian's eyes are as blue as the sky, other times, it looks steel grey with a shine of blue. You love to see him smile because, when he does, the outer corner of his eyes get these wrinkles that make it seem his eyes are smiling, too. His hair is always combed at the perfect height at the top of his head, every so often, combing his right hand through it to keep it tidy. You like to steal glances from over your computer screen in your cubicle to see what he's up to across the room. Sometimes, Sebastian catches you staring, jolting you out of a dream, sending your eyes frantically searching for something to do. You caught him smiling at you a few times, blushing, when he meets your eyes before looking back down at his own work. The only times you get a chance to talk with him is at the water cooler or when you run into him at the staff lounge during your lunch break. You like to sit by yourself at the back table with your earbuds in listening to music while reading articles on upcoming comic cons or science blogs. On occassion, you'd be caught writing your fanfiction based on your favorite fandoms, but sometimes, you find yourself writing short erotic stories about you and your office crush. Sebastian would come up to you and ask to sit, completely making you uncomfortable (yet happy) and joins you. He always asks what you're reading and you'd both have a nerdy conversation about whatever you would be reading that day. It is truly the best part of your work days. The rest of your work day is pretty terrible. 

Three women, in particular, make your work life an anxiety-riddled mess. Becca, a tall blond waif who is the leader of the pack of wolves that torment you, hates your guts for some reason. She dresses straight out of the magazine you work for and has two fellow wolves that egg her on when demeaning you in front of others named Jessica and Claire. Two classless snobs who barely know how to spell their names but can count calories like their lives depended on it. Chris, though, was the one who first initiated the taunting when he hired the three mean girls so they just follow his lead. You try your best to stay away from the 3 Amigas as much as you can and want to vomit every time there's a required staff meeting because that is when they all gang up on you, belittling you in front of the whole office. This week would be different, though....

**********  
MONDAY   
**********  
It's lunch time and you are sitting at your desk inside your cubicle, eating your leftover dinner from last night while you blast Twenty One Pilots in your earbuds, working on your new short story starring Sebastian and you - the font on the screen being the smallest size so no one can read as they pass by. Everyone is out to lunch either in the lounge or on the streets so you deem it safe enough to work on your private story. You're typing as fast as you can as the ideas just pour out of your fingers onto the keyboard. This particular one-shot is about having sex in the unisex staff bathroom with Seb while everyone else worked just outside the door, unaware of the deed being done in the bathroom. You can't help but feel a little turned on by your own story when a chocolate candy bar drops onto your keyboard from above your head, frightening you. You quickly minimize the screen and yank the earbuds painfully from your ears and spin your chair around. It's Sebastian, chuckling at your hastiness. "Whoa, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just didn't see you in the lounge for lunch."

You're still grasping your chest, looking up at him, trying not to have a heart attack, "Th-that's okay."

He leans against the entrance of your small cubicle, shoving his hands into his jeans, "I, uh, didn't want you to go hungry so I got ya a candy bar....I remember you said that one was your favorite..." he smiles, bashfully. 

You blush with a smile, "Yeah...thanks. That was nice of you." You both stood in silence, not knowing what to say when Becca and her crew walk pass your cubicle. 

"Hello, loser. How was your lonely lunch for one?" Becca asks you, her two cronies giggling behind her. 

You learned to ignore insults and just go with the flow, always responding back casually, "It was fine, you weren't here so I enjoyed myself. Thanks for asking."

Becca snarls at you and bats her lashes at Sebastian who looks at her with disgust, "See you around, Sebastian." The three women walk away. 

You sigh to yourself as you spin your chair back around, facing away from Seb, "Thanks for stopping by," you say, flatly. Sebastian, a little hurt, backs away. 

######

That night, you log onto your Facebook page and see your page has been hacked. The hundreds of photos you had accumulated throughout the years have been deleted and every post was of Devil worshipping and murdering animals. You scream in horror at all the memories lost and all the blood shed of poor puppies and kittens on your page. Coworkers deleted you from their friends' list, others commented with vitriol and hate against your worshipping ways. You immediately deleted your profile and cried yourself to sleep knowing full well that everyone at the office saw this and that those three bitches were behind it. 

********  
TUESDAY  
********

You arrive at the office with stares and glares from coworkers, you keep your eyes low. Once at your cubicle, your desk is trashed. Someone wrote on the cubicle wall with fake blood "WITCH" and threw garbage all over your desk and floor. You shake your head, your lips pressed together fearing you'll lose your mind, you calmly start picking up trash off the floor, putting it into the waste basket. Just then, Sebastian walks into your cubicle with a wash bucket and scrubbing pad, his sleeves rolled up as he places it next to you. "Excuse me," he kindly says to you as he bends down to soak and ring the sponge and begins to scrub the word "WITCH" off your cubicle.

You watch him with a raised brow, "What are you doing?"

He keeps scrubbing, "I'm taking this shit off your wall, is what I'm doing." 

"Don't do that," you stand up. 

"It'll only take a minute," he vigorously scrubs. 

"Leave it," you protest, getting angry. 

"Almost done...."

"Sebastian, STOP! I don't need your help, okay? I can take care of it myself," you snatch the scrubber from Sebastian's hand and throw it back into the bucket. 

Sebastian's face hardened but wasn't offended, he can see your frustration and doesn't want to anger you anymore, "I'm sorry..."

"Just....leave me alone," you push out the words before turning around and continue the scrubbing. He leaves you alone as you scrub with all your might the word that doesn't want to completely wash away. You hear murmurs from all around you, whispers and stifled chuckles from your coworkers. A tear rolls down your cheek but you quickly wipe it up with the back of your arm, throw the sponge into the bucket and huff your way down the hall to Evans' office. 

"Come in!" Chris yells to you in a sing-song voice. You push open the door and see Chris sitting on his leather couch off to the side of the room, feet up on the glass coffee table as he reads the Swimsuit Edition of Sports Illustrated. He sees you and smerks, bringing his feet off the table, "Well, well, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, [Y/N]?"

You skip formalities and bluntly respond, "Becca trashed my desk. She wrote 'Witch' on my cubicle."

Chris sits up straight, elbows leaning on his knees, "Now, now. What makes you think it was Becca? You sure do accuse her of a lot of things happening to you around here." A snide smerk curls up over one side of his lips. 

You sigh, "Because Becca and her minions are the only ones that relish in seeing me suffer!"

Chris stands up and walks over to you and gives you a hardy pat on the shoulder, nearly knocking you over, "Oh, [Y/N], you are one paranoid woman." He wraps an arm around your shoulder as he walks you back to the door, "You know, I'd see a therapist if I were you. All that pent up rage you got inside, not good for work morale." 

You stand on the other side of the entrance, pleading, "Chris, please, they are ruining my life. I can't get any work done here. You have to help me, you're the boss! Tell them something!" 

Chris chuckles, "Ha, ha, I did. I told them they should've written 'BITCH' like I had wanted them to but they didn't listen." He shuts the door in your face. 

You are entirely alone in this. 

************  
WEDNESDAY  
************

All morning you hear various gossip throughout the office about you as you passed by coworkers:   
"I hear she's a 80th generation witch."  
"I heard she eats kittens to keep her youth.."  
"I hear she shot and killed someone in a love triangle in Mexico."    
"I hear she has three nipples and one of them is evil."

Such absurd nonsense coming from adults that sound and gossip like middle school children. But, you've dealt with this for many years, it's just you feel like you might reach a breaking point sooner than later. However, there are two things that never fail to help calm you down: One, is writing your erotic fanfiction with you and Sebastian and, Two, is being WITH Sebastian. 

You sit at your computer, clanking away at the keys as you put the finishing touches on your Seb story before posting it on your Archive of Our Own homepage. Once completed, you publish it and sit back with your hands behind your head to reap the seeds of a successful dirty story. A male voice clears his throat behind you, making you stumble forward to press the monitor button off, making the screen black. You spin around and see Sebastian standing at your cubicle entrance, holding a picnic basket in one hand. 

"Oh, hey!" you exhale, nervously wiping an errant hair from your forehead, "what's with the picnic basket, Yogi Bear?" 

Sebastian's head is slightly lowered, he looks at you through his lashes, "Well.....I thought we could go out for lunch today."

"Huh?" you ask confused and continue, "I don't leave the building for lunch...not when the 'Triplets of Bitchlets' are out and about." 

"Just.....follow me, would ya?" he begins to walk away, assuming you'd follow and you do with curiousity. 

You follow Seb to Hallway Staircase G as he ascends the stairs. You stop at the foot and yell up, "Uuuuh, where are you going?"

He keeps climbing without turning, "Stop asking questions...lunch is nearly ready. Lets go, kid." You run up after him. 

Five flights up, you are completely winded, thirsty and tired. "Why....are we.....here?" you bend over, huffing and puffing as Sebastian opens the roof door exit. He holds the door open for you and your face drops. Sebastian set up a picnic blanket on the roof, with a small radio and a single blue rose laying on top of the sheet. You can't help but smile as you walk out into the warm summer breeze and look down at the red blanket. "Wh-what is this?"

Sebastian nervously holds his hand out to you to sit on the blanket, "It's lunch. See? We didn't need to leave the building to have lunch." Once you sit down, Sebastian sits next to you and opens the basket pulling out a few sandwiches wrapped in plastic wrap and a Tupperware filled with fruit. 

"I, ha, didn't know what kind of sandwich you liked so I just kinda made several different kinds of sandwiches," he bashfully says as he splays the choices out before you, "Ladies choice first." 

"Sebastian...." you stare down at the lunch meats with a goofy smile, "this is really nice of you....why though?"

He exhales as he grabs a turkey and bacon on rye, opening it, "What's lunch amongst the two coolest people in the office?" 

You grab a chicken and cheese on wheat as he finishes his thought, "Besides, it's nice to get out and away from the assholes, don't you think?" He looks at you already halfway through your sandwich, he laughs at your stuffed cheeks. 

You shamelessly chew with your mouth full, "Wah? Uh wus ungwee.."

Sebastian pulls out a large glass bottle with a big grin, "Who wants cheap Deli store wine?" 

You raise your hand, happily, as he pours you some into a paper cup. You are living in the moment. Nothing can bring you down now....

#####

While you are upstairs on the roof top having a fantastic lunch with Seb, Becca and Chris walk by your empty cubicle. Becca stops at your desk, "That lame ass is always here. Where did she go?"

"I don't know," frowns Chris and looks at your computer, "but her screen is shut off." He presses the button and turns the monitor back on, your Archive of Our Own homepage is still on with your newly published one-shot about you and Sebastian. 

"What the Hell?" Chris leans in closer to the screen and begins reading to himself and startles the whole floor with his booming laughter, scaring Becca to death. Chris grabs hold of his left boob, bending back with hearty laughter that vibrates the cubicle, "OH MY GOD, NO FREAKING WAY! OH GOD...YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Becca bends forward to read some and she laughs so loud, she screams, "Oh, this is too good! It's gonna make me pee my panties!! Chris, we have to print this...GASP! For our staff meeting tomorrow! It'll be perfect!" 

Chris wipes a tear from his eye and nods, "Print this baby out quick before she comes back!" And in five minutes, fifty copies of your erotic Sebastian one-shot is printed for tomorrow's quarterly report meeting all while you have the time of your life with your crush on the roof. In twenty-four hours, Sebastian will know your desire for him. 

**********  
THURSDAY  
**********

You grab a cup of coffee from the coffee pot inside the staff lounge where everyone is arriving for the dreaded staff meeting. You pour six packets of sugar in your cup when Sebastian sneaks up behind you, "You want some coffee with that sugar?" 

You giggle, "Nope, it's just the way I like it." Sebastian steps next to you, filling up his own coffee mug.

"Listen, [Y/N], if it's diabetes you want, you should hook up with me..I'm definitely sweeter than sugar," he flirtaciously wriggles his eyebrows up and down, making you feel butterflies in your tummy. If he only knew just how much you wanted to hook up with him...but it wouldn't be long until he finds out.

Just then, Chris and Becca enter the room as every takes seats at tables and chairs scattered about the room. Chris has an unusually large smile plastered on his face this morning making you wonder if Becca gave him a blowjob before the meeting. "GOOD MORNING, PEOPLE! LETS GET THIS MEETING IN ORDER. Becca, would you please hand out the folders?" She happily hands out a beige folder filled with the reports for the quarter so everyone has a copy. Becca hands you a folder but keeps her grip on it as she smiles, "This is a must read, [Y/N]. I really enjoyed your emphasis on the deep thrusting..." and lets go. She hands one to Seb with a bigger smile. "You are so lucky, Sebastian. You're a star." 

You crinkle your brows together and open the folder to see what she was talking about. You see your three page Seb fic IN PRINT! You gasp, horrified, and fold it away into your shirt. You scan the room to murmurs and whispers of confusion, there are printed copies of your story in everyone's folder! The room feels like it's spinning as you see people reading it and laughing then pointing at you. You dart your eyes over to Chris, Becca and her slaves as they all laugh at you. Then you turn to look at Sebastian who is reading it to himself, his pouty lips moving along with the words. You gasp, mortified. You can't move. You can't breathe. He finally looks up at you, eyes soft, "The Romanian Puppy Eyes." Your name is about to leave his lips but you plow through the crowd of laughing assholes, out of the room and out of the building. You hail a cab home and cry the rest of the day.

That night, you took this opportunity to think about what you're going to do. You can never work there again. You will go in tomorrow, collect your things and resign. You can't bear to see Sebastian knowing he knows that you want to have sex with him - in the staff bathroom, no less! So, you decid to quit wearing what everyone always expected you to wear to work: a short tight black dress, fishnet stockings, heels and red lipstick and black eyeliner...they think you're a witch, you'll give them a witch. 

********  
FRIDAY  
********

You arrive at the office dressed in the black short dress, ready to quit. You hear gasps and whispers as you pass cubicles and into your own as you carelessly begin packing your things into a cardboard box. You bend at the waist, revealing your red thigh-high panties and the top of your fishnets to pick up your flipflops that you leave under your desk when a whistle is heard behind you. 

"Excuse me, Miss, but you are way too fine to be in this cubicle. I think you might be lost..." It's Chris. You stand up and turn your body around, shocking him back. 

"What the fuck? Holy Hell, [Y/N], you look insanely hot! Finally decide to reveal your true self to the world?" he eyes your body up and down. 

You turn your back to him as you continue to pack the box with your knick-knacks and photos. You sigh, annoyed, "Sure, why not? Doesn't matter anymore because I quit." 

"You can't quit now, you just turned goodlooking!" Chris feigns upset. Just then, Becca and her crew walk by and gasp in unison. 

"OH MY GAWD! She's come to put a spell on us! Why the Hell are you dressed like a cheap prostitute?" Becca asks, nose in the air. 

You bluntly respond, "Because your mother called out sick and I need to fill in for her." 

Chris howls with laughter but Becca touches your shoulder, "What did you say about my mo-" 

You cut her off spinning around, snatching her hand from your shoulder and twisting it backward. Your eyes wild as you change your calm and quiet demeanor to absolute hate, "Touch me again and you'll be using your hand as a butt plug."

Becca screams in pain (also being overly dramatic), "OW! Harassment! Work place harassment!!" 

You drop her hand and push passed the group of fiends but not before announcing, "I'm gonna go take a piss and if this cubicle is still filled with you people by the time I come back, I'm gonna start casting spells." You grin to yourself as Becca freaks out to Chris. 

You swing open the door and see two coworkers chatting by the sinks. They see you in your new altered state and quickly leave. You call after them, feeling tough, "That's right...RUN, SHEEP, RUN!!" After flushing the toilet, you hear the bathroom door swing open and close. This time, though, someone locks it. You groan out loud before opening your bathroom stall, "Really, Becca? You wanna lock me in the bathroom and fight me? Ok, but you won't -" You swing open the stall door and it's not Becca, but Sebastian. 

Your jaw drops as he stands in front of the locked door, hands at his sides, eyes calmly staring at you. Your chest flutters but you pretend to laugh your nerves off while walking to the sink to wash your hands. "I suppose you want to fight me, too, huh? Embarassing you like that?" you an take extra long time to wash your hands as you babble. Sebastian steps up behind you and looks at your reflection through the mirror behind the sinks. "Well, that was my bad. I stupidly left that story out in the open, not thinking twice about hiding it. I'm sorry but you won't have to worry about that anymore. I just quit so....you're free to have any woman you want, you no longer have to feel sorry for me." You turn off the water and Sebastian places his hands on either side of your hips, leaning against the counter, his mouth breathing by your ear. 

"You're the one that I want," he hisses into your ear. A chill washes over your skin and a fire heats up your core. 

You struggle to find words and have a sudden case of dry mouth, "Wha?" You watch his reflection, intently.

"You. It's only ever been you that I wanted...I just never knew what to say...or do. That's why I did the picnic the other day, because I wanted to impress you..." Sebastian's hands slowly trail up your arms, caressing your bare skin, his nose breathing in your hair. 

"B-but..the story I wrote....you don't hate me for humiliating you in front of everybody?" you pant out, chest heaving. 

Sebastian turns you around and leans into your body with his, he looks down at your face, "[Y/N]...that was the most flattering thing anyone's ever done." The back of his index finger gently touches your cheek then traces your lips, "To be honest, I always thought about having sex in this bathroom with you, too...." 

Your eyes glisten, "Really?" 

He licks his lower lip before grabbing your face and kissing you full on the lips. A moan escapes your mouth as you wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer. Seb lifts your body off the floor and places your butt on the sink counter, stepping between your knees. You wrap your legs around his trim waist as his hands roam over your tight body, your left knee can feel his erection through his jeans. His mouth moves from your mouth to your neck and begins to lightly suck and nibble at your skin as you pant, "Is this really happening? Oh my God.. Is this really happening?" This is exactly what happens in your fanfiction story. 

Sebastian pulls his face out from your neck to look at you, "May I touch you?" 

"What? Yes - of course  - GOD yes!" you blurt out not caring how ridiculous you sound. 

With that permission, Seb's fingers makes its way between your thighs and behind the center of your panties. He dips his fingers into your soaking wet hole and moans, his jaw clenching "Ooooooh...." he bites his bottom lip and shuts his eyes, "this......" he hisses, "is what I want."

"Please...." you bite your own lip, "....I need it.." your hips bucking at his fingers still inside.

He opens his eyes to search yours, "What do you need, baby girl?" 

You breathe out, "I - I want...." you try to moisten your throat by swallowing. 

"Tell me what you want..." he pumps his fingers inside you. 

You finally blurt it out, "I want your dick in my pussy, Seb!" 

A smile curls over her lips and he pulls you off the counter top and swings you over to the wall inbetween two hand dryers. He crashes his mouth onto your lips as he hikes up your tight black dress to your stomach and pulls your wet panties off. "You want me to fuck you, [Y/N]? You want my big cock inside your tight little pussy?" he grunts as he lifts one of your thighs up and hooks it around his hip. He pulls out his hard cock, surprising you - it's much bigger than you thought it would be.

"Yes.....please...." you whine.

He plunges into your soaked hole, you yelp at the sudden pain and he waits, whispering, "You okay? You need me to stop?" 

You grab the collar of his shirt, angrily, "Don't you dare fucking stop now!" He chuckles lightly as he continues his pleasurable assault on your vagina, pumping and thrusting up into you. You're stifling your moans and it's killing you. Sebastian sees this and quickly punches both hand dryers on and tells you, "Scream, baby..." You do as he says, letting out all your moans, screaming and heavy breathing as the loud hand dryers cover your yells. You clench around Seb's member as you pull on his hair at the back of his head and scream whilst coming. Sebastian quickly loses his stamina and explodes after you, his hot jizz spilling down the inside of your thighs down your legs. 

Sebastian lets you down, you're both unsteady. He kisses you on the lips and smiles, "Do you want to say hi to our fans?" Knowing full well people still heard you guys over the hand dryers. You giggle, "Sure!" 

He unlocks the door, swinging it open to an audience of people with their eyes wide and mouths agape in shock. Your hair is a mess, your dress disheveled. Sebastian buckles up his jeans as he smoothes his hair back into place. You walk the two steps back to your cubicle and see Becca, Chris and others are still there, a loss for words at what they heard and see. You boldly stand in front of Becca and point your finger at her face, a smerk on your face as you shout, "AVADA KEDAVRA, BITCH!" and poke her forehead back. Becca screams and runs away shouting, "SHE DID IT! SHE PUT A SPELL ON ME! I KNEW SHE WAS A WITCH!"

Sebastian picks up your box of stuff and shouts to on-lookers with a snide smerk, "I quit. Oh and CHRIS GOT HERPES FROM BECCA, BY THE WAY!" Chris hides his face, "Dude! I told you that shit in confidence!" 

Everyone laughs at Chris as you and Seb walk away, your arm slung around his waist into a waiting elevator. You press the button for downstairs when Sebastian looks down at you by his side and asks, "Did you just use a murdering spell from Harry Potter on Becca?" 

You shrug, "She doesn't need to know that." 

The elevator doors close.


End file.
